Орден Меча
by Kairan1979
Summary: Мир, где мутанты стали Бессмертными. Новые жизни, новые проблемы, новые друзья и враги. Не меняется лишь главное правило - "В конце должен останется только один!"
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

_«Мама? Папа?»_

_Мама вцепилась обеими руками в распятие у себя на шее. А у отца в руках было охотничье ружье, и он целился в нее._

_«Папа?..»_

_«Убирайся, дьявольское отродье!» его аж затрясло от гнева. «Моя маленькая Мари мертва! Как ты смеешь насмехаться над нами, украв ее лицо?»_

_«Но это же я! Папа, я! ПАПА…!»_

* * *

><p>Скверный сон сбежал, отогнанный лучом утреннего солнца. Мари лежала, завернувшись в одеяло, спрятавшись за мусорными контейнерами. Пора было собирать скудные пожитки и двигаться дальше, пока ее кто-нибудь не нашел.<p>

Мари вычитала откуда-то, что яркие цветные сны снятся тем, у кого не в порядке психика. Она могла бы сказать автору статьи, что это не так. Цветные сны снились ей раньше, когда не нужно было жить на улице и оглядываться через плечо. А теперь ей снились только кошмары. Видение того, как ее маленький мирок разлетелся вдребезги. И черно-белый сон о Человеке в Черном.

Она расправлялась со скудным завтраком – гамбургером, который выбросил мальчуган, не знавший, что такое голод, надкусанным, но вполне съедобным – когда почувствовала шум и боль в голове. Вскинулась, только чтобы взгляд василиска заставил ее замереть на месте.

- Ты заставила меня побегать, фройлейн, - сказал Человек в Черном, укоризненно покачав головой. – Доставила мне много хлопот, да, но я готов взглянуть на это сквозь пальцы. Не беги, и все закончится быстро. Но если опять попробуешь сбежать…

_Почему я не пытаюсь сбежать? Хотя бы отползти в сторону? Он что, загипнотизировал меня?_

Человек в Черном остановился на полуслове, его глаза забегали из стороны в сторону. Правая рука исчезла под черным плащом.

Знакомый шум в голове вывел девушку из транса.

- Я Руперт Крёнен, - Человек в Черном выхватил меч. Он смотрел уже не на Мари, а на кого-то в глубине переулка

- А я – нет, и горжусь этим, - на взгляд Мари, человек, что вышел из тени, был таким же страхолюдным, как ее преследователь. Всклокоченные черные волосы и бакенбарды, недобрый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей, бешеная звериная усмешка, застывшая на губах. Так, наверное, выглядел бы Тарзан, воспитай его не обезьяны, а волки. Пришелец был одет в потертые джинсы и футболку, потемневшую от пота, в правой руке он сжимал меч. Мари знала по «Убить Билла», что такой меч называется катаной.

- Я не за вами охотился, - «вами» прозвучало скорее снисходительно, чем вежливо.

- Я тоже за тобой не охотился, приятель, - в тон ему ответил Дикарь. – Думал, что в такой-то дыре, как Лафлин Сити, обойдусь без приключений. Жизнь полна разочарований, а, приятель?

- Мы еще можем разойтись в разные стороны.

- Так я тебе и поверил. Слышал я, что за дерьмо ты задвигал девочке. «Не бойся, мы тебя не больно зарежем». И рожа у тебя, как у СС-овца недобитого. Сколько лет прошло, а все слабо признать, что войну вы продули?

- Война не проиграна, пока жив хоть один солдат, что в ней участвовал, - меч Крёнена уставился в грудь Дикаря. – Я пересматриваю свое щедрое предложение.

Дикарь, не отводя взгляда от Крёнена, посоветовал:

- Беги отсюда, девочка. Тут сейчас будет очень, очень грязно.

- Тебе не победить, глупец! Ты не знаешь, кто был моим учителем!

- Больше дела, меньше слов, парень!

Подхватив одеяло и рюкзак, Мари юркнула за спину Дикарю, выбежала из переулка и побежала, не разбирая дороги. Ее не заботило, остановят ли ее полицейские – лишь бы оказаться подальше от переулка, от Человека в Черном и от Дикаря.

Она бежала, пока под ноги ей не подвернулась какая-то железка. Она споткнулась, упала, и мир вокруг нее взорвался миллионом разноцветных искр.

* * *

><p>(Продолжение следует...)<p> 


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1.**

**Франция, ****июль**** 1944-го**** года.**

Джеймс ждал, пока не станет тихо, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не закашляться и не выдать себя. Только когда голоса затихли вдали, он выбрался из укрытия.

Десять минут назад этот винегрет из покореженного металла и сгоревшего мяса был грузовиком. Люди, которые ехали в нем, были живы, они болтали друг с другом, шутили.

Он сплюнул кровью, когда вспомнил об этом. Шутки кончились, когда начался обстрел. А потом шутить стало некому – остался только он.

После Дня Д его прозвали Счастливчиком, но сегодня везение было совершенно ни при чем.

Раны уже закрывались, только из плеча все еще сочилась кровь. Смертному, если бы ему так досталось, пришлось бы отнять руку. Это еще если бы ему повезло, этому смертному. Но форма Джеймса превратилась в кровавые лохмотья, а автомат годился только на то, чтобы забивать им гвозди. Пистолет с пятью патронами, и ни одной запасной обоймы. Может, получится что-то отобрать у фрицев, если он их догонит.

Когда его кожу защипало, а кости заныли от холода, не имевшего ничего общего с погодой, Джеймс понял, что не один.

- Тебе лучше показаться, приятель, а то я могу это неверно понять, - позвал он.

Бессмертный, который вышел из леса, не был нацистом (уже хорошо!), но то, что этот блондин был выше Джеймса на голову, шире в плечах и ему не пришлось только что залечивать смертельные раны, внушало опасения. Война войной, а для некоторых охота за головами не прекращается никогда.

- Сержант Виктор Крид, можно просто Виктор, - представился Бессмертный. - Сигарет не найдется?

Джеймс выразительно охлопал уже несуществующие карманы своей изодранной в клочья формы, потом ответил:

- Сам уже неделю без курева.

- Вот дерьмо! А так курить хочется! Ну, если нет сигареты, как насчет твоего имени, капрал?

- Меня зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Хоулетт.

- Счастливчик Джим? Я про тебя слышал.

- Надеюсь, что-нибудь хорошее?

- Говорят, что ты здорово повеселился в Греции, превратил банду козопасов в настоящих солдат.

- Я тоже слышал эти байки, - отмахнулся Джеймс. – Врут почище, чем департамент пропаганды.

Виктор обошел дымящийся грузовик и деловито спросил:

- Твои все спеклись?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

- И мои тоже. Дрались, как черти, но всех перебили. Я воскрес, они – нет. А ублюдки, которые нашпиговали моих ребятишек свинцом, ушли, - Виктор улыбнулся, оскалив ровные белые зубы. - Ну что, Джимми, союзники мы или не союзники? Может, догоним этих обезьян и покажем им высшую расу?

- Только при одном условии, Виктор. Первый же трофейный автомат – мой. Несолидно как-то воевать с одним пистолетом.

- Договорились!

* * *

><p><strong>Нигерия, июнь 1969-го года<strong>

Ночь стояла безлунная, только яркие звезды перемигивались, спрашивая друг друга: кто эти двое чужаков в пестром камуфляже, что они делают в джунглях?

Откуда-то послышался удовлетворенный рык хищника.

_Леопард_, безошибочно определил Джеймс. _Только__ что __пообедал,__ но __место __для __десерта __у __него __в __брюхе __осталось._

Они перебрались через реку глубокой ночью и затаились неподалеку от переправы. Теперь нужно было дождаться утра и убедиться в отсутствии лишних глаз.

Джеймс вгляделся в темноту между деревьев. Леопард не приближался. То ли был сыт, то ли учуял запах смерти, и инстинкты подсказали ему, что с двуногим хищником лучше не связываться.

Джеймс воевал столько, сколько себя помнил. Детство и юность растворились в тумане времени, он не помнил, для чего жил и о чем мечтал, пока был смертным, не помнил лица своих жен.

Но он еще помнил бой, отнявший у него жизнь, лицо врага, вонзившего копье ему в бок. То, как он вцепился в древко, засаживая острие еще глубже себе во внутренности, чтобы нанести один — последний — удар мечом. Помнил потрясение и неверие, когда его разбудили крики стервятников, и он увидел, что его братья по мечу мертвы, а он – почему-то нет.

_Почему__ мне __не __нашлось __места __на __Полях __Героев?_ думал воин, еще не знавший о своем бессмертии. _Я__ сражался __с __честью,__я __умер,__унеся __с __собой__ врага__ – __почему __же __не__ пришли__ духи __и __не __забрали __меня?_

Тогда его, конечно, звали не Джеймсом. Он брал себе новое имя каждые пятьсот лет – последний раз в честь шотландского воителя, «Черного» Джеймса Дугласа.

Привыкнув мерить жизнь столетиями, быстро перестаешь верить в благородную и справедливую войну. Поэтому он выбирал одну из враждующих сторон наугад, иногда — просто подбросив монетку. А потом делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего - сражался и убивал. Но Черный Дуглас был достоин того, чтобы ему служить, и Бессмертный остался с ним до конца. Он прорвался сквозь строй сарацин, рубя направо и налево, и вернулся в Шотландию с сильно поредевшим отрядом. Он не мог позволить останкам Дугласа и шкатулке с сердцем короля, за которую погиб его командир, попасть в руки врагов.

Виктору не объяснишь, почему он так поступил. Отдание долга чести погибшим было для него из разряда сентиментальной чепухи, которую Крид на дух не переносил.

Сзади послышался шорох, отвлекший его от воспоминаний. Джеймс вскинул автомат.

- Это я. Смотри не наделай во мне дыр.

- Нашел что-нибудь? – шепнул Джеймс.

Виктор ответил коротко и непристойно. Джеймс фыркнул.

- Выступаем за полчаса перед рассветом. Наделаем из этих головешек швейцарский сыр.

- Если повезет, - одернул его Джеймс.

- Брось, Джимми. Когда это тебе – и не везло?

_Слишком__ часто,_ подумал Джеймс. _Но__ тебе __об __этом__ знать__ не__ нужно._

_(Продолжение следует...)  
><em>


	3. Глава 2

**Глава 2. **

**Рим, январь 1993 года.**

Он вошел в собор вскоре после того, как закончилась служба. Даже наметанному глазу полицейского, что дежурил при входе, было бы непросто определить возраст этого человека. Шапка серебряных волос, окружавшая лицо с резкими чертами, и морщины говорили одно, а прямая спина, чеканная походка и взгляд – прямо противоположное.

Взгляд вошедшего со снисходительной ленцой сытого льва скользил по рядам полупустых скамей, пока не остановился на гладко выбритом мужчине лет сорока, что сидел вполоборота к входу.

- Доброе утро, Карлос, - проговорил седой, подойдя.

- Здравствуй Эрик. Не скрою, в Риме я встретить тебя не ожидал. Ты всегда ненавидел Вечный Город.

- А я вот совсем не удивлен, что встретил тебя в церкви. Ты всегда был чопорным святошей, только сейчас почему-то сменил сутану на деловой костюм. Так кто ты теперь, Карлос? Настоятель? Священник? Монах? Или предаешься самоуничижению в роли простого послушника? Скажешь, или позволишь мне строить догадки?

- Карлос умер, Эрик. Мое новое имя — Чарльз. И, как мне кажется, тебе будет приятно услышать, что в новом воплощении я не имею никакого отношения к церкви.

- Никакого отношения к церкви? – переспросил седовласый. - Ты что, потерял веру?

- Потерял, - признал Карлос-Чарльз. - Но только не в Бога, Эрик. А всего лишь в то, что с помощью религии можно изменить мир к лучшему.

- А что я тебе и пытался втолковать последние пятьсот лет? - самодовольно спросил Эрик.

- Считай меня упрямым глупцом, если тебе так легче. Но мне нужно было пройти этот путь до конца, чтобы со спокойной совестью закрыть одну главу своей жизни и открыть новую, - Чарльз взглянул на собеседника снизу вверх. - Так зачем ты в Риме, Эрик? Искал меня?

- Не льсти себе, Ка… Чарльз, - ответил Эрик, присаживаясь на заднюю скамью, - я даже не знал, что ты сейчас в Италии. Нет, я здесь по делам Братства.

Тонкое интеллигентное лицо потемнело:

- Ты так и не отказался от своего безумного плана?

- Безумного? Посмотри вокруг, вот где безумие! Посмотри, во что смертные превратили этот мир! Как ты можешь всерьез говорить о том, чтобы предоставить им возможность и дальше идти по пути саморазрушения? Ты же умный человек!

- Разве мы лучше их? - в тихом голосе звучала непоколебимая убежденность в своей правоте. - Бессмертные вооружены знаниями и опытом тысячелетий. И что, помогло это нам прекратить вечную войну за Приз? Мы даже не знаем, существует ли он, но готовы убивать и умирать ради призрачной возможности его получить. Сколько Бессмертных жило бы на Земле, перестань мы сражаться друг с другом хотя бы триста лет назад?

- Я хочу того же самого — чтобы Бессмертные не тратили свои жизни на взаимоистребление. Поэтому в Братстве поединки запрещены. - Седоволосый с гордостью добавил: - За двадцать лет этот запрет не нарушался ни разу.

- Да, ты смог заразить своими идеями нескольких Бессмертных. Еще кого-то заставишь подчиняться силой. А как быть с теми, кого не получится ни убедить, ни запугать? Сколько из нас должно умереть ради твоей утопии?

- Ты не веришь мне? – сердито спросил Эрик. - Думаешь, что я затеял все это ради мирового господства?

- Ты можешь искренне твердить о спасении мира, но рано или поздно твоя природа возьмет свое. Желание облагодетельствовать сменится стремлением повелевать. И ты станешь еще одним императором-тираном, вот только старость и смерть над тобой не властны, и ты сможешь править тысячи лет. Или в Братстве найдется честолюбивый Бессмертный, который отберет у тебя власть вместе с головой. Я не хочу для мира такой судьбы.

Калейдоскоп эмоций промелькнул в глазах Эрика и замер, лицо Бессмертного превратилось в непроницаемую маску.

- Я вижу, ты совсем не изменился, старина. Просто нашел себе новую религию взамен старой. Верить в то, что смертные изменятся, так же бессмысленно, как верить в богов, - он вздохнул с неподдельным сожалением. - Мы на Священной Земле. Но если мы снова встретимся, заклинаю тебя именем Учителя - лучше не стой у меня на пути. То, что я делаю, слишком важно. И если мне придется перешагнуть через твой бездыханный труп, я перешагну и пойду дальше, - предупредил седой Бессмертный.

- Я всегда буду стоять у тебя на пути, Эрик, - ответил его собеседник так же твердо.

- Прощай, Карлос, - так прощаются, закрывая крышку гроба.

- Прощай, старый друг.

_(Продолжение следует...)_


	4. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

**Аляска, Лафлин Сити, июль 2000 года.**

- Не стоишь ты того, чтобы я с тобой возился, приятель, - пыхтел Логан, забрасывая могилу землей.

Поединок с рыбоглазым нацистом принес одни проблемы. Ему пришлось вывозить труп из города, рискуя нарваться на чересчур настырного шерифа. Потом рыть могилу в неподатливой лесной почве, то и дело ударяясь лопатой о корни, которые приходилось перерубать.

_То еще развлечение. _

Обнаружилось, что у Крёнена почти не было с собой зелени — одни только кредитные карточки, которые стали бесполезными кусочками пластика после того, как над трупом поплясали молнии. У Крёнена был неплохой меч. Но такую вещь нельзя просто заложить в ломбард. Придется искать человека, чтобы умел держать язык за зубами, а за меч дал настоящую цену.

_В Лафлин Сити такого точно не найдешь. _

- Я бы уже уехал из этого вонючего города, если бы не ты, - обвинил Логан покойника, нагрузил на лопату земли и сбросил в могилу.

Городок не понравился Логану с первого взгляда. Было в нем что-то отталкивающее - грязь, атмосфера всеобщей апатии и мелочная злоба местных. Логан был здесь всего-то два дня, но уже начинал ненавидеть Лафлин Сити. Пора было уезжать отсюда, пока он кого-нибудь не прибил. Куда угодно, хоть в Антарктиду.

Но еда в трейлере подходила к концу, оставались только консервы. Нужно было раздобыть еще деньжат, чтобы пополнить запасы, и немного припрятать на случай дорожных неприятностей.

Единственным местом в Лафлин Сити, где можно было срубить немного легких денег, оказался бар на окраине города. Там в качестве развлечения вместо полуголых девочек предлагались бои в клетке. Участвовать могли все желающие. Чем дольше ты продержишься в клетке, тем больше твой выигрыш.

- Правила легко запомнить, солдат, - сказал ему владелец бара. - Их всего три - по яйцам не бить, не трогать лежачего, пока не поднимется, и не пытайся припрятать оружие. Вот и все.

- Да, - согласился Логан. - запомнить легко.

- Начало сегодня в десять. Постарайся не опаздывать.

_Я, __правда,__ еще __не__ видел,__ чтобы __в __таких__ местах, __как __Лафлин __Сити, __дрались __честно,_ подумал он_._ _А __интересно,_ _как __он __догадался,__что __я - __бывший__ солдат?__Жетон __на __шее __он __увидеть __не __мог,__куртка __застегнута __наглухо._

- Да еще кое-что. Солдат, я не первый год в этом бизнесе. Ты на голову выше любого бойца, которого могут против тебя выставить. Пожалуйста, не вырубай их сразу, дай зрителям немного поволноваться.

- Не волнуйся. Публика хочет шоу, она получит шоу, - улыбнулся по-волчьи Логан. – Но с тебя бесплатная выпивка.

- Договорились.

Вернувшись в трейлер, он наскоро приготовил обед. До десяти часов вечера было еще полно времени.

Логан взглянул на хмурое небритое лицо, отразившееся в карманном зеркале. Он знал, что не такой как все. За пятнадцать лет у него не прибавилось ни единой морщинки, ни одного седого волоса. Болячки его не брали, а раны затягивались, не оставляя шрамов.

Давно ли так было? Родился ли он таким? Логан не знал. Армейский жетон на шее и меч-катана в самодельных ножнах были единственным наследием прошлого, которое он не мог вспомнить. Пятнадцать лет назад он, обдирая пальцы в кровь, смог перебороть течение и выбраться на берег. Отчаянные попытки вспомнить, что было до этого, вызывали у Логана дикие головные боли и кошмары.

Он не помнил, почему люди, подобные ему, называют себя Бессмертными. Знал только, что все они жаждут получить его . Конечно, Логан не собирался расставаться с ней добровольно. Он мог не помнить, кто и когда учил его сражаться, но тело помнило все приемы, и этого было достаточно. Раз за разом Логан оказывался сильнее. Сверкали мечи, падали на землю срубленные головы. А потом все тело начинал сотрясать чудовищный фейерверк, после которого Логан чувствовал себя одновременно опустошенным и родившимся заново.

Но магия, скрытая в телах Бессмертных, не могла дать Логану того, о чем он мечтал - вернуть память.

_(Продолжение следует...)_


End file.
